


The Mandalorian, The Scrap Dealer and The Baby

by OkamiMOA



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiMOA/pseuds/OkamiMOA
Summary: Din Djarin is trying to find shelter from the remnants of the empire. Greef Karga points the Mandalorian to Can'haro, a remote planet on Galaxy's Edge where he shouldn't be bothered.There he will meet a mysterious male who will change everything.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	The Mandalorian, The Scrap Dealer and The Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for entering to check my story!
> 
> A few pointers about this story:
> 
> \- This was cowritten as a roleplay between me and a friend partner who gave me permission to post this. I will update the work as cowritten when she properly gives me her username here. She plays Din Djarin / The Mandalorian (with Grogu/The Child on the side) while I play the Original Character / ???.
> 
> \- The story was modified so that it would read like a proper story. The posts were rearranged, some small ortographic errors and expressions were adressed.
> 
> More about this story will be explained in the end.

Can'haro was a very calm world where scrap dealers from different planets had chance to try and find treasures from the long-dissolved republic. There wasn't a proper organization in charge of the planet. You found whatever interested you, you had to fight to keep it. Normally fights would be really silent, stabs in the back, poisonous gas, whatever means of end in order to find that sweet, sweet loot, and then find the best trader.

Most people could manage with whatever they found, others just liked living here. The empire normally didn't bother to search actively, and now that they were supposedly gone thanks to Luke Skywalker's actions in the Endor system, they shouldn't be a problem no longer.

A hooded male with somewhat raggedy clothes was heading for the main landing zone of the planet, he had been requested a very special task from none other than Greef Karga. The male could remember exactly his words through the hologram:

—"There's a mandalorian friend of mine. He needs temporal shelter, he should only be there a few days until his captors stop following him."— he said and he repeated in his head. —"He wears a full beskar armor, very eye catching, but I requested him be discreet, you should be able to identify him just like that though."— 

He still remembered how Greef had helped him back then when he was outrunning the empire. He sighed as he aproached the landing zone and sat in a box that seemingly was left there, no cargo, no properly, just a comfy spot to await the mysterious mandalorian.

The Razor Crest had just entered the atmosphere smoothly and began preparing to settle on a landing spot. —"Razor Crest to nearby spaceport, please confirm landing spot."—

—"Razor Crest please land on spot number 16 on the main landing zone shortly, over."

—"Received, heading to landing zone."— he began to land the Razor Crest on the agreed spot and turned off the engines as soon as he had settled properly.

Din stepped out into the planet’s surface. He had chosen to land in the main docking ground, but he was nervous about it. He didn’t want anyone attempting to recycle the Razorcrest out from under him. He had little choice though. He hardly trusted anyone around here, but he did trust Greef. He knew that he wouldn’t steer him wrong, not after what they had gone through together. 

He had pulled a cloak around himself a bit to cover up the armor, although it still shone and glinted in the sun, and he’d never cover up his helmet. The satchel at his side opened a little on it’s one, a large green ear poking out of it and a set of black eyes peering out. 

For a moment, the bounty hunter didn’t notice, too busy scanning the area for the place they were supposed to meet. When he noticed the child peeking out of the bag, he looked down and adjusted it to keep the kid in there.  
—“Not right now.”— he said quietly.

As soon as he noticed the shine in the distance, he knew he was the one. He made sure to walk discretly in between the people who were coming through, carrying stuff and/or heading to other parts of the port. Once he aproached where the cloaked mandalorian was, he took a breath.

He had to admit he was nervous, it had been a while since had last seen one, of course that was before, back when the scrap deaker could call himself a Padawan. But those days were long gone, and he should be thankful for it. The cloaked male with a mask walked forward towards him and greeted him by vowing softly. 

—"I presume you're the Mandalorian who's Greef's friend?"— he asked tilting his head a bit to the side.

Din looked up as he heard footsteps, hyper alert even in this busy and noisy place. He saw someone approaching him, cloaked and masked and carrying a staff. The mandalorian positioned his body so that the satchel and its precious cargo were angled away from the stranger. 

His mask which only covered his eyes and had long crystal red stripe helped cover his identity as a selfprotection mechanism meaning no one could really identify him if someone from the empire tried.

The male carried a staff on his right hand and stuck it to the ground, leaning his weight to it, as he had walked a while to get there, so early in the cold morning.

“That’s right,” he said, sizing him up. He didn’t say much. He knew without asking that this must be his contact, but he didn’t take it for granted that his communication wasn’t intercepted, either. Not when he had someone special to take care of. 

—“Come, follow me.”— he unstuck his staff from the somewhat sandy and dirty ground and they walked downhill from the docking zone which was at the top of one of the biggest hills. Thankfully, for the Mandalorian's surprise, no one dared to touch any of the ships, maybe take some photo or something, but never touch what's clearly someone else's property.

Mando started to walk, closing the gap between them and heading the direction he saw the man come from. “I need lodging. Somewhere to lay low.” He added.

They walked through a lot of aliens, people who carried cargo and scraps of varied sizes, forcing the two to split a few meters away from time to time, of course the scrap dealer awaiting for Din to catch up.

And after an hour or so walking outwards of the market one which they had gone through, they reached a house which was in a cave. It wasn't a scraps cave or anything, it was a natural rock cave with a proper pod-house, the enough for a family to live there as long as there were supplies. "Here." he opened the door and as he entered first, he offered entrance to Mando.

Din followed after him, feeling nervous the further they got from his ship. A few times, the baby poked his head out of the satchel, trying to look around. His dad didn’t let him, keeping him hidden until they were away from everyone. By the time they reached the house, the alien child had gotten restless, and Din had pulled him out of the bag, and was carrying him against his chest. 

He paused outside the house. It was the middle of nowhere, more or less, but close enough to town to get supplies. He was holding the child against him.  
—“How do you know Greef exactly?”— he asked, not stepping inside yet. 

It wasn’t foolproof evidence that he was legitimate, but it was the best he could do. Din had to be sure before he walked into a place with the kid that wasn’t going to be easy to get out of.

"He hosted me in Nevarro for a while, I was running away and he could have sold me to the Empire if he wanted to." he said without even bothering to look at the Mandalorian. —"He told me he could sense that I had potential for bigger things."—

Din hesitated a moment, before stepping forward and entering the house. That was enough to satisfy him, and the man seemed to not take offense to his suspicion. Whoever he was, he understood why a man in the Mando’s position would be cautious. 

He placed his staff on his usual spot, a corner where it wouldn't bother. The male lowered his hood, unveiling his hair brown man-bun. One piece of hair was braided one of the few remants of his old ways of life, and was over the metal and red crystal mask. 

Din watched him set the staff down and lowers his hood, although the mask stayed on. It didn’t strike the hunter as strange, he was used to people keeping their faces covered. He looked up and even though neither of them could see the other’s eyes, it felt like they were making eye contact anyway. 

The scrap dealer turned and saw the creature, freezing in place.  
—"What... what is that?"— his heart was racing fast.

—“It’s a child.”— He answered simply.  
—“It’s harmless, don’t worry about it.”—

As memories from the jedi temple in Coruscant were coming back to him,a voice of one of the most inspiring creatures he had ever had the chance to meet, he could hear clearly.

—"Afraid, you must not be."— he could hear him say. As he stared at the creature which was a fairly young version of the same species of Master Yoda.

—"I presume it's not yours, is it?"— he suggested but shook his head. He had to stop asking questions about it, or he would start asking back and the less he knew of the child, the better. But what if...No, he needs to stop pondering about the child.

Din’s eyes seemed to bore into the other man through the visor of his helmet. He thought about the armorer’s words to him. —”Until then, you are as his father.”— The question was perhaps a bit more poignant than the stranger knew.

—"Anyway, not my bussiness."— The scrap dealer quickly reacted to dismiss the question and walked further into the pod-house.

—“You’re right,” He said when the stranger dismissed the question. —“It’s not.”— They both trusted Greef, trusted that he would do the right thing, and so he didn’t worry about explaining himself to the man. 

The baby had fallen asleep on his shoulder, resting against Din’s armor completely relaxed and trusting. 

—“Where will I be staying?”— Din asked.

The scrap dealer showed him the bunk beds and Mando followed him further into the house to where his host was. 

—"I took the liberty to clean up the other bed bed for you, you can sleep in the below one and i'll sleep in the above one. Or if you prefer, we can do the other way around, I do not really care where to sleep as slong as you're comfortable and safe"— he remarked.

“I’d prefer the lower bunk.” He answered. If the kid was sleeping next to him, he didn’t want anything to happen to him should he get up and try to explore in the night.

The host looked at the kid as he slept with a light smile.—"I could prepare the third bed on the other wall if you want me to, of course. I had not accounted for the kid. Greef said you were coming alone."— the male explained.

—“Don’t worry bout it. This will be fine.”— Mando answered.

If the kid was sleeping next to him, he didn’t want anything to happen to him should he get up and try to explore in the night. 

He sat down on the bunk, still cradling the baby in his arms. After a moment he said, —“Thank you.”—

—"No problem."— he brought a chair close to the bunk side where they were gonna sleep. 

—"So, uhm, let me explain you a couple of things about Can'haro you should keep in mind."— he repostioned a bit the mask with his right hand as if it were glasses. He usually didn't wear it this long as he normally removed it when in privacy, but he wasn't, so he wanted to keep it on as much as he could, at least until the others would fall asleep.

—"There's a sort of curfew, people normally don't want others doing work during the night as it could cause problems. The curfew begins around 10PM and ends at 6AM."— he explained. —"So, if you desire to buy food in the market close by, you really need to keep this in mind as they take this curfew very seriously."—

The deal scrapper sighed and leaned in the back of the chair. —"And, well, that's really it. The empire isn't as present as before, so you don't really have to worry about them checking here."— the male remarked and scratched his hair. —"Any other possible questions?"— he inquired.

—“Is my ship okay, or should I move it?”— he asked.

It would do well to make sure the Razorcrest was safe, since it was his home and had all of his supplies. —“I can park it nearby, if needed.”—

Din also wanted to know who enforced this curfew. Not that he intended to break it if he didn’t have to. The idea of being out here was to lay low, not draw attention to himself, so he wasn’t going to break the rules. 

—"Your ship will be totally okay on that landing zone. The security of the port makes sure no ships are broken or messed up with. They're the lizard-humanoid-esque race, not sure if you saw them on the edge of the port, there's a couple of them and they're like 2 meters high, buffed up and not hard to miss."— he commented. 

—“Yeah, I saw ‘em,”— Din said. —“I take it they’re also the ones behind curfew?”— He asked.

It was always good to know who was in charge. At least they hadn’t logged a big paper trail when he landed. Just charged some docking fees.  
The Razorcrest was off the grid, which was a gift and also a curse sometimes. It made it harder for him to dock at major ports. 

On his chest, the child finally woke up, making a soft sound. His large black eyes opened and began to take in his surroundings. After a moment he began to squirm in Din’s arms, drawing the mandalorian’s attention away from their host. 

The host saw his huge dark eyes, something in his heart had shifted for the good. It's like, he had the desire to help him, without knowing him at all, like he oozed some good energy around him.

—“You hungry little womp rat?”— Mando asked him. His voice sounded a little more gentle when he spoke to the child than it did when he talked to the scrap dealer. 

Din set the kid next to him on the bed and began to dig through the satchel he was wearing to find some snacks for the kid.

Their host stood up from the chair and went to a small fridge he had on the wall, pulling out a bottle of blue milk. —"Here."— he offered the bottle.

—"It's Blue Milk, should be fine for the kid."— he poured a couple of one of three glasses he brought a bit afterwards after leaving the bottle there close to them and drank a bit himself. —"It's not poisoned or anything, if you're worried."—

Din was fishing some dried meat out of his bag, while his host went to get the blue milk.

—“Thanks”— he said, reaching out to take it. He set his glass aside, not willing to take off his helmet to drink it in front of the other man.  
Apparently the scrap dealer didn’t feel as inhibited, because the mask came off, and Din was able to see his face for the first time. 

—“Here, kid.”— Din said, helping to support the weight of the third glass as the kid took it, until he was sure he had a good grip on it. Usually he was good about holding onto things but sometimes he dropped them and made a mess. Once he had a good grip, the kid sipped at it happily, moving his ears slightly up an down playfully and Din gave his ear an affectionate rub.

As he finished drinking, he repositioned the mask properly as he had moved it slightly up in order for the glass to not get hit with the metal. 

If the Mandalorian took a good look enough, he would have noticed the heterocromic iris' of the male. One red iris on the right, one left iris green. It was something very rare in humans, less than 1% had it.

Din took in a bit of the sight, but he didn’t linger, if anyone was going to respect this man’s wishes to keep his face hidden, it was a Mandalorian. Still, he did catch the tiniest glimpse of what he thought was two different colored eyes. A curious detail, but one that had many explanations from a quirk of birth to cybernetics to vanity procedures. 

He poured some more and rose again the mask slightly, this time drinking a bit slower. His eyes went to the child, having a chance to see it without the red filter, who seemed to enjoy the drink. Thankfully he had two bottles of Blue Milk ready to go, so if he desired more, he'd have no problem in giving. 

His thoughts went again to Master Yoda, as he had a much more clearer view of the creature. A hand went to his braid and touched it a bit, closing his eyes a bit. Then, on accident, his mask fell to the floor. 

—"Fuck!"— he covered his eyes as soon as the mask began separating from his face.

The sound of the mask hitting the floor made the hunter jump, his hand flying to his hip where his blaster sat, the sudden noise seeming to put him on high alert.

His eyes snapped up and he realized what had happened, and that his host was trying to keep his face, or at least his eyes, hidden. 

Din relaxed and raised his own hand to block out his view of the man as he turned his head away.

—“I won’t look.”—He had no desire to impose on such a boundary, especially when he expected the same consideration in return for his customs.

A bit of silence formed after the last words of Mando. The child make some curious sounds as to the reveal of the face of the scrapper. 

He opened his hand a bit, seeing Mando was hiding his view.

—"Don't look till I tell you."— he slowly went down and picked the mask, but then he saw the little kid who had gotten down and wanted to pick the mask. 

Din tried to stop the kid from hopping off the best and wandering over to their host, but he couldn’t do that and stop himself from catching a glimpse of the man’s face, and so he had to let him go.  
The baby reached up, trying to grab the mask even as the scrapper pulled it out of his reach. 

—"Nope. This is mine little one."— he remarked.

The scrap dealer placed it back on place and sat properly in the chair. This time he put the hoodie back on as it was an aditional reinforcement to not let it slip down. 

—"You may look now. Apologies for the sudden mistake. I don't... usually wear it this long, not within the house."— he admitted.

The moment he got permission to look, Din got up and scooped up the kid.

—“Sorry about him.”— he muttered. —“I’ll try to keep him out of your stuff.”—

He could be a handful, especially for a single dad, but Din would do his best to make sure the kid didn’t rifle through this guy’s things.  
Oh

—"Anyway, i'll be going get some stuff sold. You both stay here, and i'll be back before the curfew begins."— he was lying about what he was gonna do but he had to leave. He couldn't share that much interaction with the child, it only brought memories. 

—"Pain leads to suffering."— he could hear in his head.

He shook his head slightly and got up, picked some scraps and put them on a satchel bad he had, maybe he did have a change to sell and get some units.

—“We’ll settle in,”— Mando said with a nod. He would take the chance to eat and drink the blue milk that he’d been given.

—"See ya soon."— the door closed, Mando and the Child being left alone.


End file.
